Fire and Ice
by molly.sabrina
Summary: Kagome and Miroku are normal teenagers. They go to school, hang out with their friends, and are over 800 years old ? No one knows what happened, not their little brother sota, who was pulled into the curse with them. Will anyone ever find out? Will they help them when they do find out? Or will they all be forced to live with this berdon... FOREVER?
1. Ch 1: DAYS GROW COLDER

**HEY PEOPLE WHATS UP? WELL IN THIS STORY KAGOME AND MIROKU ARE KINDA LIKE BAD ASSES XD SO BARE WITH ME LOL.  
>THIS STORY HAS BAD LANGUAGE AND BAD SCENES SO DON'T READ IF NOT READY FOR WHATS GONNA HAPPEN... DON'T YELL AT ME IF YOU SHOULDN'T BE INTRODUCED TO THIS KINDA OF STUFF.. I WARNED YOU..<strong>

**Trees are passed in a blur as the young girl runs as fast as she can, pushing her self to the brink of exhaustion. But she knows she can't stop or 'HE' will get her. She can hear him calling her name but she can't stop, no she wont stop and give him what he wants. She has to keep running for her self, her family... her best friend. Just then she trips and falls to the hard, cold, snow covered ground. Panting and gasping for breath, she is picked up by the throat and thrown into a tree.**

**" Please don't do this... i'm sorry, please i'm sorry" her pleads are ignored as hot tears run down her cheeks**

**" Sorry sweetheart no can do. You betrayed me so now you and your tribe will pay... Goodbye princess" he let out an angry laugh as everything turned black.**

With a jolt the young girl woke with an ear piercing scream. She slowly turned her head to look at her clock " 5 in the morning... great... well better get up and get ready"

After a shower, she got dressed and headed down stairs to see her little brother Sota already up and ready for the day. " morning sota" , the same happy smile he is use to every morning plastered on her face.

" dammit kagome start buying extra coffee... it's to early to be without coffee... stupid fucking morning"

" hey.. your to young to use that kinda of language"

" kagome im over 800 years old"

"no you 13"

" fine over 813... happy? I think i can use this kinda of language, i got to go bye sis" Sota bolts out the door just as Miroku comes down the stairs

"morning sunshine ready for school?" miroku asked with a sly smile on his face

" ya surreee... I haven't been this exited since we started going to school in 1635" kagome replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice

" clever very very clever"

" well i did learn from the best"

" true true you did you did" Miroku grabbed a cup of coffee and heated it in his hand

" how can you like hot coffee" Kagome froze her cup of coffee

" how can you like frozen coffee"

" ya ya well lets go get another year of this school over so we can continue tracking Naraku to break this curse" Kagome grabbed her back back and threw miroku's at him which he caught like it was nothing

" i am with you there girl" They both walked out the door and stopped at the top of the stairs " you know miroku it fells like yesterday that we where in the village sitting in front of the healers hut at midnight waiting for our friend to come out so we could great the newest life into the world" Kagome looked at miroku and smiled

" ya its to bad we never got to see that little guy grow up.. never got to see his first steps or hear his first words and instead we are stuck here alone attending school" Miroku gave a sad smile

" Miroku you where to busy throwing up in a bush while the baby was born... why would you want to see his first steps or hear his first words.. and besides miroku... at least I got you..." Kagome then jumped on a bolder and posed " miroku and kagome... the fire and ice phoenix's.. brother and sister going threw the world together fighting evil and freezing the occasion idiot" Miroku laughed and kagome got down " I wonder how Taisho is?"

Miroku looked at kagome " don't worry hes full dog demon i'm pretty sure he is still alive... and kagome... running from evil not fighting and YOU always accidentally freeze the idiot"

" ya i guess your right.. what did he name his son?"

" uhhh sesshomaru or something like that" Miroku took kagomes hand " come on lets go we don't want to be late... AGAIN"

" hah ya lets go" they ran down the stair and headed to school talking about there life before the curse

**You see Miroku and Kagome may seem as normal as you and me, but really they are unuaslly different (in a good way). They aren't the normal teens, sure they look like they are 16 and 17 but really they are both over 800 years old. They where cursed to become phoenix's, kagome and ice and miroku fire. They are spirit demons, they have demon blood but there spirits are still human. The curse, to never die, to never grow old, and to never find happiness. No one knows, they are suppose to be just a myth, a curse, lost souls. This is a story how the curse came to be and how it was broken.**

**HEY EVERYONE HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER INTRESTING... RIGHT? LOL CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON... FYI TAISHO IS INUYASHAS AND SESSY'S DAD I FELT LIKE THAT WAS HIS NAME SO I WENT WITH IT XD ALL WELL LONG STORY SHORT... KAGOME MIROKU AND TIOSHO LIVED IN A LITTLE TRIBE OF LIKE A MIX OF INDIANS AND CAVE MEN SOMETHING LIKE THAT IDK WHAT TO CALL THEM ,LOL ANYWAY THEY GREW UP TOGETHER,... YOU WILL GET MORE INFO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER (S)**


	2. Ch 2: First day of school

Kagome and Miroku walked for 15 minutes until they reached the school, once they got there they noticed a group of friends huddled around laughing. Kagome scanned the group and froze on a certain hanyou, she stared at him with eyes wide.

" kagome? kagome? hey hello there you ok?" Miroku fallowed her glare

" miroku? doesn't he look like..."

" ya strangly does, but how can that be? Tiasho is full demon and he is half... unless"

" unless not everyone got out alive" kagome looked to miroku, he could see she was fighting back tears

" kagome come on we should go" miroku took her hand and led her away, but not before Inuyasha looked and locked eyes with her ' who.. who is that? She looks so familure' inuyasha said to him self as he returned to his friends.

" inuyasha? Hey are you ok?" his friend sango asked while she watched Kagome and Miroku walk away, wondering who the new kids where.

**_ LUNCH_**

Kagome sat under a tree as far from the school as she could. As Miroku looked over and saw inuyasha. He got up " i'll be right back kagome" Miroku walked over to Inuyasha " Hey you.. Is there a chance your dad is Tiasho?"

Inuyasha looked up at the man who intruppeted them " excuse me? Why should I tell you"

Miroku sighed starting to get aggravated " Because my family are friends of Taisho and we despretly need his help now are you or are you not his son?"

Inuyasha sighed knowing that if he didn't give them the address to his house his father would be mad for turining his back on someone who needs help " fine... you got me.. i'm his son, here now go away" Inuyasha gave miroku the address and rolled his eyes

" thanks.. .friend" Miroku left to go talk to kagome

**_ TAISHO HOUSE_**

Kagome walked up to the door " miroku are you sure? i dont know about this"

" ok corse kagome.. you said you wanted to see him again and know you have a chance so go ahead knock" miroku gave a shy smile and then hid behind a bush when Kagome knocked

The door swun open and Kagome turned around only to be meant by golden orbs " can I help you" a sooth voice came

Kagome smiled then said hello in her (now dead) language

Tiaso's eyes widened " kagome? oh my god is it really you?"

Kagome smiled " yes... how are you Tiasho?"

" how is it possible.. it has been over 800 years since I last saw you" Tiasho hugged kagome

" yes i know... i got tons of explaning to do.. may we come in?"

" we? is miroku hear as well"

" you know it.. come on miroku"

Miroku poked his head out from behind a bush " why the last time i saw him he tried to kill me"

kagome sighed " no no he wont now come on " kagome walked into the house with a scared miroku right behind her. She sat on the couch anmd waiting for Tiasho

" kagome what happened you are human how could you still be alive" Tiasho sat across from them

"ok well..." kagome procided to tell him about what happened and about the curse. She talked for half an hour before the story was over

" and thats what happened"

" ice and fire huh? well I knew you to where amazing but now im...WOW... amazing"

Kagome laughed and stood up " well we better get going We have to find Naraku"

Tiasho stood up and hugged her " I understand... I was really good to see you Kagome... Miroku... You look as gay as ever"

" ya thanks now goodbye"

Kagome headed for the door and opened it to run into someone " ohh im so sorry"

Tiasho came up next to Kagome " kagome I believe you remember my oldest son... Sesshomaru"

Miroku and kagome's eyes widened " sess... sess... sesshomaru? What the hell. How they hell did he grow up. I remembered him as a little new born"

Sesshomaru had a confused face but shrugged it off and walked by

Miroku took kagomes hand and said goodbye as he dragged kagome out the door. Tiasho closed the door and turned around " inuyasha come out her I know you where spying... how much did you hear?"

Inuyasha came out " dad she is... crazy. I mean 800 years old.. thats older then fluffy and she is younger then him... no wonder why that dude said he needed your help his sister has lost it" inuyasha smirked and left to his room leaving a shocked Tiasho ' crazy? Kagome is not crazy... she is your future my son'

****HEY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON****


	3. Ch 3: Tables are turned

**HEY EVERYONE THANKS FOR READING SO FAR HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW... THANKS... NOW ON TO CHAPTER 3**

**CHAPTER 3 TABLES ARE TURNED**

**The first day of school wasn't very good for poor Kagome. Miroku on the other hand had an amazing time feeling every women he could. His face is bruised from all the slaps he got.**

**Kagome wasn't paying attention to her classes. She knew everything by heart, she heard it all before. She was in her first class when her visions started coming back to her.**

** _ flash back_**

**" Kagome you don't do that" Miroku watched her as she swung threw the trees**

**" oh relax miroku... Im fine" Kagome was swining from branch to branch**

**" KAGOME! where are you" A tall lean man with white hair walked up to miroku**

**" tree" miroku pointed up to the human monkey**

**" ugh kagome get down here" **

**" no i'm having fun... hunting for the village is BORING" **

**" i know it is but we need food for winter"**

**kagome pouted and jumped down from the tree " fine but Taisho will you help me please" **

**Taisho smiled " sure... you coming miroku?" **

**" nope i would much rather be a gather... ill see you two back at the village" They all headed there seperate ways. miroku to the village and taisho and kagome to go hunt.**

** _end flashback_**

**Kagome blinked at the sudden memory " whats going on" she stopped at a room hearing yelling from inside. She decided to enter.**

**Miroku and Inuyasha where in the middle of a crowd of people " you shouldn't be mean to such a lovely lady" Miroku stated with a calm voice**

**Inuyasha growled " SHE IS NOT A LOVELY WOMEN" **

**" HEY JERK" sango screamed glaring at both Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagomes eye twitched and she stepped forward into the middle of the fight**

**" KNOCK IT OFF BOTH OF YOU.. YOU BOTH ARE ACTING LIKE LITTLE BRATS" she glared at both of them**

**" as you wish kagme... come we must go" miroku grabbed kagomes hand and walked out dragging kagome behind him.**

**" what are u doing miroku" **

**" trying not to get in a fight"**

**" well looks like your not doing a very good job"**

**" kagome... i havent fried any one yet so its a good sign"**

**" uhh huh well thats why you where in the middle of a group of people getting ready for a fight" Kagome stopped and looked at him**

**" ahh you are right as always kagome" miroku sat down under neath a tree**

**" of course i am im always right" kagome sat down beside him and zoned out**

** _ flashback_**

**" MOMMA, PAPPA, SOTA?" kagome ran around the now distroyed village, houses still buring and falling apart. With tears in her eyes she cryed out again and again. With no answers she was fearing the worst untill she heard a familar cry.**

**" ka..kagome?" **

**" huh.. miroku? MIROKU!" kagome spotted him in the rubel of his house. she rushed over to him pulling him out of it " are you ok?" **

**" ya... im.. fine" miroku looked to kagome seeing her tears fall " dont cry kagome"**

**" i cant find any one else.. momma... pappa and sota are all...all... gone" kagome cryed latching on to miroku**

**miroku hugged kagome " shh everything will be ok kagome i promise" **

**_end of flash back_**

**" hey kagome are you ok? you spaced out on me there" Miroku waved a hand in front of her face for the 10 time finally earning a reaction**

**" ya im fine... its just... memorys" kagome looked down to her hands and a tear slid down her face " where did we go wrong... what did we mess up"**

**" kagome... you did nothing wrong and neither did the village... its all naraku's fault" miroku wrapped an arm around her shoulder " relax... please don't cry you cant cry not anymore... you have cryed so much over the years that you cant shed any more tears i forbid you"**

**kagome giggled a little feeling better " thanks miroku... you are always there for me" she wrapped her arms around mirokus neck and gave him a hug**

**" i have always been here for you even before this stupid curse" miroku smiled " come on im hungry lets go get some food" **

**" hah is that all you think about is food... FOOD.. FOOD..FOOD" **

**" yes yes it is" **

**Kagome and miroku stood up contant in everything that has happened and they walk off into the sunset as the day comes to an end on there second day of school for the 100 time.**

**- THE END-**

**HEY HOPE EVERY ONE ENJOYED IT :) HAPPY TO WRITE AS LONG AS EVERYONE LIKES IT**


	4. Ch 4 girls go grazy

**HEY WELCOME BACK EVERYONE FOR CHAPTER 4 HOPE YOU ENJOY**

** CHAPTER 4 : GIRLS GO CRAZY**

It was the middle of the school day and Kagome started to freak out she could feel her hands freezing and she was afraid to touch anything. Kagome knew she had to get out here before she exploded..

Kagome ran down the empty halls thinking no one was out, until she ran into Sango " omg im so sorry i didnt mean to"

" why are you running dow the halls where do you have to go in such a hurry"

Kagome looked at sango confused and then ran past " sorry again i didnt mean it" Kagome ran down the big steps that lead outside and straight to the woods.

Sango was curious and decided to fallow her. She was close behind but not enough to let kagome notice.

Kagome ran into the woods and came to a clearing " this should do" kagome looked at her hands and could see them frosting up " no please no not today not now"

Sango hid behind a large tree watching as kagome started to turn white with frost inching over every part of her body ' what the heck is going on? ' sango thought as she watched the strange thing happening right in front of her.

" breath kagome breath... you can do this you can control it still... ouch that hurt" once her body was covered in frost it started to slowly cover the ground " oh god i cant control it" the frost slowly turned to ice and the green grass was now a fall ice rink.

sango looked in awe as she came out from behind the tree " oh... my ...god.." she slowly turned her gaze to the frozen girl in the middle of the field

Kagome turned her gaze to the on looker and froze with fear " what... what... are you doing here" sango began to shiver as she watched the ice unfold covering everything in its path.

" whats going on.. your ...your...covered in ice and its creeping up on everything" sango rubbed her arms freezing

" i... i.. cant.. tell you...im...sorry" kagome looked like a living breathing ice scuplter.

" what... are you?"

" i cant tell you that either"

" why not your the one thats freezing the field"

" yes i know... but i cant...stop it without... MIROKU" kagome screamed as she fell to her knees in a heep

right then miroku came rushing into the field " kagome relax... you have to breath" he walked towards kagome

" careful she is a monster" sango looked to miroku with eyes pleading him to stay away

miroku chuckled " im pretty sure i know how to angel my best friend " he kneeled infront of kagome " hey kagome... i cant unfreeze this all by my self with out startting a fire... i can unfreeze some of it but you need to do the rest...ok ? " miroku touched kagomes shoulder unfrrezing her

kagome started to cry " miroku make it stop please... I dont want to have this powers i dont want to be different any more please im so scared" kagome leaned into miroku and cried

sango watched as the strange girl cried.. she walked closer and kneeled down infront of them " im sorry i didnt mean to.."

" you did nothing wrong my dear sango... this is nothing you can do and nothing that you have done" miroku replied calmly as he craddled the crying girl

" may i know what happened.. why can she control ice and you... heat?"

miroku chuckled " all in due time sangle... all in due time.. and its fire... we are ... uuhh... vety special people" Miroku stood up " kagome you must unfreeze this ice"

kagome sniffled " yes i know" kagome breathed and slowly but surley the ice started to unfreeze " miroku i cant stand it any more i am so tired of trying to control this "

" yes i know kagome... you and sango should become friends you have more in common then you think" miroku took sangos hand "untill tomorrow my dear sango" miroku kissed sangos hand and left

" well... thats a wonderful...uh guy" sango looked around nervously

" im sorry... but you dont need to be afraid of me... i may be strange but i have always been this way... i cant stop it or control it" kagome sat down on the cold ground

" im not afirad... truth is everyone is always afraid of me.. i have never fit in no matter where i went " sango sat down across from her.

They talked for hours and laughed.. they both relized that they had more in common then they thought.

_END_

HEY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT :) NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON


End file.
